Lammy
Lammy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A lavender lamb with wooly white hair and tail fur, who wears a wooly white sweater. Her best friend is a green pickle who wears a top hat and has a moustache named Mr. Pickels who, at least in her mind, is alive. Lammy seems to be a happy, cheerful girly character, with a personality mostly similar to Giggles and Petunia, as she enjoys playing with dolls and having tea parties. Mr. Pickles, however, enjoys causing mischief and grief for characters around them, even killing them. Lammy tries to stop Mr. Pickles from causing his trouble, only to be made to look as though she is doing the actions herself. When she tries to claim that Mr. Pickles is the cause of the misfortunes, he appears to be just an idle pickle. However, it is quite possible that Mr. Pickles is totally a character in her imagination, and in reality, she is doing everything evil Mr.Pickles does herself, only using him as a shield for her own mind not to think that she caused all the deaths. It is possible that she has schizophrenia, a mental disorder where patients often experience bizarre hallucinations and delusions, thus the reason for Mr. Pickles being a "living" creature. As a new addition to the HTF cast, very little else can be said about her at the time. Hopefully, we will learn more about her in future episodes. Lammy's Episodes Starring Roles #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Featuring Roles #N/A Appearance Roles #The Chokes on You Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Framed Victim - A Bit of a Pickle Fates Deaths N/A Injuries #A Bit of a Pickle - Left eye is electrocuted by Lumpy's taser. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Royal Flush") *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 2 ("A Bit of a Pickle", "Royal Flush") *'Handy' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle") *'Nutty' -0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle") *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Trivia *Lammy and Mr. Pickels had the most votes (33,034 more than Truffles). *Lammy is the fourth female character. The others are Giggles, Petunia and Flaky. *She is the second character to have a bow, alongside Giggles. *She is the second female character to have a tail, alongside Petunia. *She appears to have a unique ear-shape. *She is (possibly) the second French character, looking at her and her violent friend's appearance. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom . *Mr. Pickels is one of two characters to have a moustache. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom from Ka-Pow!. *It was thought on April 1st the vote was a joke, but on April 2nd, Mondo Media revealed that it was a double whammy joke and Lammy truly won. *Lammy may be a small reference of Lamb Chop. *Lammy & Mr. Pickels are the winning characters in the "Vote or Die", 10th anniversary celebration. People had to vote between her and Truffles. *Lammy's perception of Mr. Pickels is not unlike that of Calvin's perception of his stuffed tiger Hobbes in the ''Calvin and Hobbes'' comic strip, where Mr. Pickels appears as a character when she is the only one percieving him, and as a normal pickle otherwise. She is also similar to Jonny and Plank from Ed Edd n' Eddy. *She is one of the main characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (Debatable), Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, and Mime. *Lammy is the only main character in Happy Tree Friends (if one does not include Buddhist Monkey) who hasn't died yet. However, she only appeared in three episodes so it is very probable that that would change. *She is (possibly) the sixth mentally unstable character. The other five being, Flaky, Flippy, Russell, Petunia and Nutty. *She and Mr. Pickles are the only main characters not to have appeared in the TV series. *Like other characters, she speaks in gibberish, but "bahs" rather than the typical HTF language. This was possibly done to differentiate her from the others, since she is a new character. *Lammy is one of the eight main characters with more kills than deaths (again, she never died in her debut episode, but is likely to change in future episodes). The other six are: Lumpy, Splendid, The Mole, Flippy, Pop, Nutty and debatably Cro-Marmot, *She is also the only female character to have more kills than deaths. *She is one of the two main characters (along with Russell) that isn't a tree or forest animal. She is a farm animal. *Lammy is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Pop, Flippy, The Mole, Russell and Lumpy. *She is also the only female character to wear clothes. *Ironically, even though she won the vote, Truffles has appeared in more episodes than her. Though all are brief cameos. *She is the only female and one of four main characters that got jailed, along with Handy, The Mole, and Nutty (in his imagination only). *Lammy seems to have Schizophrenia. *When Lammy gets shocked by Lumpy's Tazer in A Bit of a Pickle, her skeleton shows, and a crack can be seen in her skull hinting that she may have a mental illness. *In Season 3, her alliterate sentence is: Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle, more likely, they would love to laugh and tickle! *Lammy is the only female character yet to be flirted by Disco Bear. *Her survival rate is 100%. *Lammy may be a reference to Kid vs. Kat since Lammy is always being blamed on what he does. Gallery File:Lammy-mrpickels-ep-bitofapickle.jpg|Lammy and Mr. pickels. File:Lammy_and_Mr._Pickels_intro_S3.png|Lammy and Mr. Pickels' internet season 3 intro. HTF___Lammy_the_Sheep_by_KiLerZolika.jpg|Lammy holding Mr. Pickels. wall-cal-2010-mar01-800.jpg|Lammy and Mr. Pickels in a HTF calendar. LammyMrPickleswin.jpg|Lammy and Mr. Pickles got the most votes! Lammy's Skeleton.jpg|The crack in Lammy's skull may prove that she is mentally unstable ThePickledidit.jpg|Lammy in shock after Petunia's death lammychoke.png|Lammy and Mr. Pickles' brief appearance in The Chokes on You, along with Truffles and Flaky. HTF 71 Royal 03.jpg|Lammy playing poker with the other females Userbox_Lammy.jpg|Lammy almosts meets her demise Category:Purple Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sheep